1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet printer. Particularly, the present invention relates to technique for preventing paper and a head from being rubbed.
2. Related Art
FIG. 3 (a) is a partial plan showing an example of a conventional type ink-jet printer and FIG. 3 (b) is a partial front view.
As shown in FIG. 3 (a) and FIG. 3 (b), S denotes paper and the paper S is intermittently carried by predetermined pitch (for example, space pitch) in a direction shown by an arrow Y by a paper feed roller not shown and others.
A reference number 1 denotes a head and the head 1 jets ink droplets, being moved in a direction shown by an arrow X1 or X2 when the carriage of the paper S is stopped and prints on the paper S.
A reference number 2 denotes an interval regulating member and the interval regulating member 2 is arranged on the side (on the lower side in FIG. 3(b)) reverse to the head 1 based upon the paper S. Plural ribs 2a for supporting the lower surface (the unprinted face) of the paper S are integrated with the upper surface of the interval regulating member 2 and as these ribs 2a support the lower surface of the paper S, an interval between the paper S and the head 1 is regulated.
A reference number 3 denotes a pair of carrier rollers and the pair of carrier rollers 3 carry the paper S printed by the head 1. The pair of carrier rollers 3 are energized by a driving roller 3a and means for suitably energizing the driving roller 3a so that the pair of carrier rollers 3 can be rotated and provided with an indented roller (a thin star wheel) 3b rotated according to the driving roller 3a.
The pair of carrier rollers 3 carry paper S, pressing it between the driving roller 3a and the indented roller 3b and its narrow pressing part 3c is set so that the height for the head 1 is lower than the height of the rib 2a when they are viewed from a direction in which paper is carried as shown in FIG. 3 (b) so as to press the paper S upon the rib 2a.
According to such an ink-jet printer, even if paper S is a little extended because of the moisture of an ink droplet jetted on the paper S by the head 1, the extended quantity is often located between the ribs 2a as shown in FIG. 3 (b). Therefore, a situation in which the paper S and the head 1 are rubbed due to the paper S being raised on the side of the head 1 is prevented to some extent.
However, in the above conventional type ink-jet printer, when the end Sa of paper S reaches the pair of carrier rollers 3 and the paper S is carried by the pair of carrier rollers 3, the side Sb of the paper S is pressed down as shown in FIG. 3 (c) because the narrow pressing part 3c of the pair of carrier rollers 3 is set so that the height for the head 1 is lower than the height of the rib 2a and as a result, a part Sc adjacent to the side Sb is raised on the side of the head 1 and the lower surface of the head 1 may be rubbed upon the raised part Sc. In such a case, the printed face of the paper S is contaminated.